yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Court Part II/Transcript
Transcript * Previously... * (Scene switches to Courthouse as flashback of "The Court Part I") * YellowHead: I'm sorry for being a copy! * BluHead: It wasn't because you replaced me. * YellowHead: Then what? * We now return to… * The Court * PART 2 * (A car breaks the black screen like glass, making the front of the courthouse appear. Another car comes and drops off Chef.) * (Chef tries to enter the courthouse, but the door closes on her. She kicks the door and angrily walks away.) * (Scene switches to the inside of the Courthouse) * (BluHead walks to the stand) * Suit: What do you think of YellowHead? * BluHead: I think that YellowHead is just some freak who's a copy. He is deficient and idiotic, pointless, and disgracive. And his actions are just inconceivable! * Exono: That was harsh. * (BluHead walks up to her) * BluHead: Harsh? * Exono: Uh… * BluHead: You think this is harsh? * Exono: Well… * BluHead: I'm not harsh, I'm also… * ('When You're Evil' by Voltaire plays) * BluHead: ♪ Evil! ♪ * BluHead: ♪ This saves the life you see ♪ * BluHead: ♪ The devil tips his hat to me! ♪ * BluHead: ♪ I do it all because it all because I'm evil! ♪ * BluHead: ♪ And I do it all for free… ♪ * (scene switches to outside of the courthouse. Sonic and Ceh are outside looking at BluHead through the window.) * Sonic: Wow! * (scene switches back to the Courthouse) * (BluHead takes a cup and drinks YellowHead's tears) * BluHead: (Singing) Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need! * Scratch Cat: SSHHUUTT UUUUPP! * (a bunch of windows outside are shattered) * (scene switches to Scratch Cat and BluHead in the courthouse) * Scratch Cat: I like blue! I think I support yoooouuuu! * BluHead: Okay. * Suit: Why do you despise YellowHead? * BluHead: Because he threw a bag of animal crackers at me. * YellowHead: What? * Suit: Shut up! * YellowHead: You're seriously mad at me for that? * BluHead: Yes. * (Beat) * Suit: I've heard enough from BluHead! * Police Hat: Now, call The KTMThingy to the stand. * (Koopatroopaman swings the doors open and comes to the stand) * Suit: What is your opinion on YellowHead? * Koopatroopaman: Copy! * (A counter appears at the bottom of the screen, showing the votes. Characters appear on the stand.) * Lloviant: Copy! * Firey: A copy! * Machoman: I have to use the bathroom. (counted as copy) * ScotchU14: Yehohoash! (counted as copy) * (UDU Sedan appears and honks, counted as copy) * Nicolascomputers: Copy! * Lincoln: Not a copy! * badly animated guy: The color of my ear gold is yellow! (counted as two not copy) * Scratch Cat: I think a- bleh! * (a hair ball lands next to YellowHead) * Scratch Cat: We'll take a short recess! * (Scene switches to a hallway somewhere in the courthouse. People are talking, while YellowHead is walking past them, feeling nervous. He stops when he sees Fiery and Lloviant looking at him angrily) * YellowHead: What? * Lloviant: You're just a recolor, you know. * white screen appears, showing YellowHead with bad animation and voicing * Lloviant: And the fact that your animation quality is horrible. * ScratchFireyAgain: And you're vulgar as The Catcher in the Rye. * Lincoln: Leave him alone! * (scene switches back to the hallway) * Lloviant: Fine! * (scene fades out, back to the courtroom) * (Scratch Cat slams his gavel three times. An objection sign appears for a split second.) * Scratch Cat: Have we reached the verdict? * Police Hat: Yes, annoying judge. * Police Hat: For Katana, he receives one dollar times one-hundred dollars for making YellowHead the new look. * Katana: I don't have any mon- * letter gets thrown at Katana and pokes his eye * YellowHead: So what's my fine? * Scratch Cat: You don't get a fine! * YellowHead: Huh? * (Scratch Cat holds up a slip of paper) * Scratch Cat: It says you're sentenced to death! * YellowHead: What? (starts to cry) * Scratch Cat: Case dismissed! * (Daehulb flies out of BluHead) * Police Hat: Time for you to go, YellowHead. * (Exono and WhiteHead walk over to BluHead) * Exono: Jerk! * BluHead: Huh? * WhiteHead: Evil! * BluHead: What? * (Scene switches to the outside of Rusty's House in the rain. A recycling truck picks up Rusty's trash. A picture showing YellowHead, BluHead, Katana, and Hex falls to the ground. The truck drives away.) * (Scene switches to Chicago streets in the daytime, with a news reporter holding a microphone) * lolwut77: It looks like Creative Commons has taken a new turn! * The Void shows up in front of a building's wall. It switches to a black screen saying "To be continued…" * (Scene switches to the outro, now destroyed and in pieces. It is raining. The outro train is destroyed. 'Runaway Train' by Soul Aslum plays in the background.) Notes Category:Transcripts